herofandomcom-20200223-history
Andy's Toys
Andy's Toys are the main characters of the Toy Story films. Description They are the toys that Andy Davis plays with, most belonging to him. Even though Bo Peep, her sheep, Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy, Mrs. Potato Head, the Barbies, and Barbie's Corvette actually belong to his sister Molly, they have interacted with Andy's toys, and/or been played with by Andy at one time or another. They are led by Woody and Buzz Lightyear. History When Andy Davis was in Kindergarten, Woody was his first and favorite toy. A year later, Andy added Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, the Green Army Men, R.C., Dolly, Duckie, Teddy, Etch A Sketch, Hockey Puck, Lenny, Mr. Mike, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, Rocky Gibraltar, a clown, See 'n Say, Robot, Snake, some Toddle Tots, Troikas, a Troll, and Bo Peep with her sheep to his toy collection. On Andy's 6th birthday, he got a Buzz Lightyear action figure. In Toy Story 2, 10-year old Andy got five new toys; Jessie, Bullseye, and the three Little Green Aliens. In the next sequel, 17-year old Andy has twelve of his toys left; Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky, Rex, and the three Little Green Aliens. As he goes to college, Andy was originally going to put his toys in the attic. However, he was about to move on and donated them to Bonnie as her new toys. Members ''Toy Story'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear (new arrival) *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Rex *R.C. Car *Sarge *Bo Peep's Sheep *Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy *Green Army Men (200) *Etch A Sketch *Hockey Puck *Lenny *Mr. Mike *Mr. Shark *Mr. Spell *Rocky Gibraltar *Roly Poly Clown *See 'n Say *Robot *Snake *Toddle Tots *Troikas *Troll ''Toy Story 2'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie (new arrival) (originally owned by Emily) *Bullseye (new arrival) *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head (new arrival) *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Rex *Sarge *Wheezy (new arrival) *Barbie (new arrival) *Little Green Men (3) (new arrivals) *Bo Peep's Sheep *Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy *Green Army Men (200) *Etch A Sketch *Lenny *Mr. Mike *Mr. Shark *Mr. Spell *Rocky Gibraltar *Roly Poly Clown *Robot *Snake *Toddle Tots *Troikas *Troll ''Toy Story 3'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bullseye *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Rex *Sarge *Barbie *Little Green Men (3) *Green Army Men (2) Toy Story 4 *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie (Toy Story) *Bullseye *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Rex (Toy Story) *Little Green Men *Mr. Pricklepants *Buttercup (Toy Story) *Trixie (Toy Story) *Dolly (Toy Story) *Forky (new arrival) Gallery 282.PNG|Andy's Toys in Toy Story 454.PNG|Andy's Toys in Toy Story 2 572.PNG|Andy's Toys in Toy Story 3 Woody_aja.png|Woody the cowboy, the leader of Andy's toys and protagonist of the films Buzz 2 The recuse and Beyond!.png|Buzz Lightyear the space ranger, the co-leader of Andy's toys and the deutagonist of Toy Story and Toy Story 3, and the tritagonist of Toy Story 2 Bo Peep.png|Bo Peep the sheepdress Mr._Potato_Head.png|Mr. Potato Head Hamm.png|Hamm, Andy's piggy bank Slinky_Dog.png|Slinky Dog Rex.png|Rex the T-Rex Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the cowgirl, one of Woody's friends on Woody's Roundup and the deuteragonist of Toy Story 2, and the tritagonist of Toy Story 3 Bullseye.png|Bullseye, Woody's horse on Woody's Roundup Trivia *Woody, Jessie and Bullseye are also members of the Woody's Roundup Toys. *The three of them, along with Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Potato Heads and the Aliens are now part of Bonnie's Toys. *Buzz was also briefly part of Lotso's Gang. Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Possessed Objects Category:Contradictory Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genderless Category:Teams Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Titular Category:Sensational Six Heroes